The Early Bird Gets the Worm
by EmeryFelton
Summary: Sequel to "It's Good to Have Friends in High Places." Please read that one before this one. This is the next morning at the diner. Request made by Dance in Public. Rated for some coarse language and sexual references. It's better to be safe than sorry.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Queer as Folk, nor do I own any of the characters or anything else that has to do with Queer as Folk. That is all owned by CowLip and Showtime. I make no money from this whatsoever. There is absolutely no copyright infringement intended. Thank you.

NOTES: Something needs to cheer me up after NC and stupid Amendment One passed, so here we go. A sequel! I didn't want to add this new fic to my complete "It's Good to Have Friends in High Places" because it always drives me a little crazy seeing an author post their story as complete, and then a while later, come back and post one more chapter. I'll admit, sometimes it's AMAZING, but other times it's annoying. I didn't want to be annoying. So, I have decided to make this another one-shot, even though it is a sequel to "It's Good to Have Friends in High Places."

This is for **Dance in Public** who actually made the request. My very first story and I've already gotten a request! Anyway, it's for **Dance in Public**, but I know a few others won't mind it either. Please ignore any and all comma splices and/or tense errors. Enjoy and thank you for reading!

**The Early Bird Gets the Worm**

The next day arrived with singing birds, beautiful clouds and sunshine; lots and lots of sunshine. Justin couldn't stop smiling. The night before had been fun, amusing, entertaining, and as it got later, the night just got hotter. Once Justin had hopped in the shower like Brian had told him to do, his predictions about his lover had come true. He hadn't been in the shower for more than ninety seconds before Brian had joined him, washing his body gently, particularly his lips, and preparing him for a night of complete debauchery. It was almost as if Brian was trying to claim Justin, possess every part of him and make him his own. Justin even had the hickeys to prove it; all of them in strategic places around his body, but none showing to the public. He understood where his partner was coming from, but that wasn't about to stop Justin from taking his shirt off later that night at Babylon.

Oh Babylon. What a fun time Justin had had the night before. It was just too delicious an opportunity to pass up. He couldn't wait to play with "Teddy" some more, which should be quite soon.

Justin awoke that morning, bright and early. Feeling Brian's side of the bed, he realized that it was empty. Justin swiftly got up once he heard the shower running and playfully trotted naked into the bathroom. Brian spotted him making his way over to where he was and opened his arms out in a gesture of inviting his lover to join him, which of course, Justin did.

Once inside the confines of the shower, Brian took his lover gently into his arms and proceeded to mark him a little bit more.

Following their shower, they got dressed and ready for their individual days; Brian wearing one of his gorgeous suits and Justin wearing a fabulous ensemble of khaki shorts and a fitted black tee.

Once ready, Justin stood by the loft door. He waited for his partner to check himself in the mirror one more time. Brian scrutinized his front side, then his right, then his left before turning to look back at his front side again and declaring "I'd fuck me." Justin smiled softly when he heard his partner's muttered declaration that he had to say every day (and night) before he would walk out of the loft. Brian grabbed his briefcase and made his way to the door. He quickly punched in the code on the security system, opened the door for Justin and they both proceeded to leave the loft.

Once they got themselves settled in the car and began to make their way to the diner, Brian finally spoke. "So, what's up?"

"What do you mean 'what's up'?" Justin turned to look at Brian with that innocent look upon his face.

"Don't give me that. You've been in a particularly playful mood all morning, which couldn't possibly be leftover from last night's debacle. Ted may be fun sometimes…no, wait." Brian put a thoughtful look on his face and proclaimed as if having an epiphany, "Ted's never fun." Brian turned flippant once more. "So, seriously, what's up?"

"Last night wasn't a debacle," Justin stated looking out of the car window. "And I'm just thinking about what I'm going to order for breakfast today."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Brian was curiously wondering what his partner was up to.

Justin opened his mouth and nonchalantly stated, "The pancake stacker with a glass of milk and a side of Teddy."

"I beg your pardon?" Brian eyebrows shot up even though he wasn't all that surprised. He had pretty much surmised that his playful lover had something else up his sleeve.

"Oh, don't worry. You're pardoned." Justin responded with a smirk on his face.

"I thought I had taught you a lesson last night, young man."

"Oh, was that what that was? I guess I wasn't paying enough attention. I suppose you'll just have to teach me again, most likely in your office where you'll probably drag me, right after my partaking of a sweet breakfast of Teddy at the diner." Justin smiled a shit-eating grin at his partner.

"Well, whatever you do end up doing, just don't let your lips touch his again. If they do, I'm going to dump your ass and start dating Emmett." Justin looked over at Brian in wide-eyed wonder. Seeing Justin's look, Brian quickly clarified "It, too, would make sense in this sci-fi world."

Justin waited a moment before questioning his lover in a dramatically surprised tone. "…Are you saying that we're dating?"

Brian snorted out a laugh. Trust Justin to pick up on that part of his sentence. "Shut up, Twat."

Justin smiled his sunshine smile and the rest of the car ride was silent.

It didn't take long for the boys to reach Liberty Avenue.

"Hey! Why don't you let me off here and then go park at Kinnetik and walk back? It'll help you lose those calories from the egg-white omelet you probably plan on eating this morning."

"Wow Sunshine. What would I do without you and your care?"

"Die." Justin smiled gently at his partner.

Brian pulled up to the curb in front of the diner. Justin was about to get out of the car when Brian put his hand on his arm. Pulling him back, Brian said "Come here."

Justin smiled softly and leaned forward to give his lover the kiss of his life, making sure he knew that even after his little playful banter with Ted was finished, he would still be Brian's.

Justin pulled back and put his forehead against his partner's. Looking into his eyes, Justin said "See you in a bit" and hopped out of the car.

Brian watched his lover walk to the diner door, take a deep breath and waltz inside. He sighed, shook his head and continued his quest to the Kinnetik parking lot.

Justin pushed the door to the diner open and stepped inside, looking toward the back of the diner where he knew the gang would be sitting. Sure enough, there they were: Michael, Ben, Emmett and good, ole' Teddy. Justin lowered his head, lifted his eyes, straightened his back and walked as seductively as possible over to the table.

The boys never saw him coming.

Justin plopped down on Ted's lap, startling everyone, particularly Ted who was about to take a bite of his eggs.

"Hello Teddy," said Justin seductively, raising his hand and stroking Ted's face in a soft and loving gesture. Ted's fork dropped and clattered to his plate.

"Uh, Justin." Ted stated his acknowledgment awkwardly. Justin started running his hands through Ted's hair. Massaging his scalp and moving his hands down to clasp his neck, Justin grasped it firmly and pulled Ted's head down to his chest.

"Do you hear that Teddy? That's my heartbeat. Do you hear how fast it's going? It's beating for you."

"Sweetie," interrupted Emmett, poking Justin in the shoulder to get his attention. Justin moved his head towards Emmett to listen, but wouldn't take his eyes off Ted, who he had just pulled back into position by his hair. "What did you take?"

"It's 7:30 in the morning, Emmett. Don't be ridiculous. I haven't taken anything." Turning back to Ted he stated in his low seducing voice, "I just wanted to ask Teddy here if he enjoyed last night."

"Last night?" Sputtered Michael.

"Yes Theodore," interrupted Brian who had just walked into the diner and walked over. He pushed Michael and Ben over so that he could sit beside them. "How was last night?"

Ted was trying his hardest to detangle Justin's hands from his hair. When he heard Brian's voice, his eyes widened in horror and he tried to play off his answer.

"Oh, the trick was all right," Ted breathed out a soft laugh.

"Not the trick," answered Brian succinctly. "Justin? How was Justin?"

"Justin? Last night?" questioned Emmett. If someone didn't start explaining something right now, Emmett was about to lose something, most likely his eyes which were very close to popping out of his head.

"Yes," clarified Brian. "Last night, Theodore threatened Justin into making out with him."

"That's not what happened at all!" Ted spluttered out in indignation. "He came on to me! Are you seriously suggesting that I blackmailed him or something in order to make out with me?"

"No, not really. I just prefer my version than the actual truth."

"Which is WHAT exactly?" asked Michael.

"That I made out with Teddy of my own volition." Justin spoke, finally turning his gaze away from Ted in order to turn and look his other friends in the face.

"Nothing happened," Ted was quick to reassure his friends when no one said anything. "At all."

"It's OK, Teddy." Justin looked back at the man he was sitting on. He still had his hands rifling through the man's hair. "No one blames you for wanting to kiss me. I am hot, after all. Brian Kinney's boy toy is what they call me, but his boy toy I am no longer." Justin's eyes welled up with fake tears. Looking into Ted's eyes he stated, "I love you Theodore Schmidt and no one can keep us from each other. We were meant for each other!"

"Jesus," Debbie whispered, coffee pot in hand. She had come by to see what the ruckus was about, but then decided that she didn't really want to know. "…the fuck is going on?"

Brian looked at his second mother and stated quite plainly, "Justin can't stand being my 'boy-toy' any longer, so he has decided to run off into the sunset with Theodore."

Justin sniffled and attention was brought back to the stars of the show.

"You don't have to say it, Teddy." Good, because Ted most likely couldn't anyway. Justin's hands were over his mouth now. "Don't speak. I already know. You love me too. I can see it in your eyes, but I also see the restraint you've placed upon yourself. You are strong, oh yes. I see that you believe you are undeserving of my love. I can understand that. After all, my present lover is your boss. You have to at least put on a show for him and make him think that you are uninterested in me. I see now, but that's OK, because I will forever and always love you."

Justin took a deep breath and pulled Ted's head back so that he may look deep into his eyes for the desired effect.

"We'll be together someday, my love. Just not now."

Justin ran his hands back through Ted's hair and pulled his head back down to his chest.

"Never forget how my heart beats for you. Never forget how much I love you."

Justin pulled Ted back, one last time.

"A parting gift, my darling." And ignoring Brian's earlier plea, Justin proceeded to kiss Ted thoroughly, tongue and all.

Finally letting go of Ted, Justin stood up, squared his shoulders and "bravely" walked out of the diner, trying to hold in his laughter, but couldn't. He just used his shaking body to protrude an air of sobbing instead. The gang, apart from Brian, all stared after him in utter perplexity.

Brian sighed and turned to look at a mystified Ted. He then looked beside him, at a wide-mouthed Emmett.

"So, Emmett. What do you say to you and I going out tonight? Papagano's. Just the two of us?"


End file.
